


启程

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 小王子奔赴未知。
Kudos: 1





	启程

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及艾茵R3

“都准备好了？”

“嗯。”

老人思索片刻，“猫？”

古鲁瓦尔多反手拍了拍背上方形的小包裹，里头传出了有点凄惨的猫叫声。隔着一层布，仍然很刺耳，他不耐烦地又拍了一下：“别叫。”

猫不叫了。他感觉背上有点抖。

“别吓她了。”洛斐恩说，“她的粮食？”

“笼子里。”

“真不会养动物。”洛斐恩摇了摇头，“算了，那就再见啦。”

“早着呢。”古鲁瓦尔多说。

“也不用这么开心吧。”洛斐恩板着脸，然后忍不住笑了。古鲁瓦尔多敷衍地摆了摆手，头也不回地向飞行艇走去。洛斐恩本想摸摸他那颗小刺猬一样的脑袋，那还在他能轻松够到的高度，再过几年，等他们再见的时候，可能他得把手抬得老高才能碰到了，且到那时候还适不适合这么做也是个问题。最终他没有动，只是站着，看着古鲁瓦尔多不紧不慢地走到舱口报道，接应的人远远地举起手冲着洛斐恩打了个招呼，古鲁瓦尔多也挥了挥手。他弯腰回敬。飞行艇的舱门慢慢合上了，他转过头，开始回城。

从飞行艇的窗户里，古鲁瓦尔多盯着他。飞行艇起飞，上升，他能看到的更多了；城门，街道，蚂蚁一样的人群。视线里的云霭愈积愈多，等到能够看到布隆海德的城堡时，那城堡已经像是个模糊的涂鸦了，只有心里的认知让古鲁瓦尔多辨别出那是自己居住的地方。他从来没有从这样的角度看过任何东西……

背后裹着布的铁笼动了一下，古鲁瓦尔多回过神，把它取下来，放在膝盖上。他旁边有空位，但不晓得会不会有人来，这艘船不是来接古鲁瓦尔多·隆兹布鲁王子的专机，而是来接所有想要加入连队为了拯救世界而付出青春以至生命的人们。

他还不确定他想不想那么做，但这不失为一个好去处。至少根据洛斐恩的描述来看，他可能会更喜欢那里。

他把手随意地搁在笼子上头，开始神游。他的意志在许多地方徘徊，试图从中拼凑出连队可能的图景。他到了他的房间，那儿去的人少，总有股阴阴的霉味，被盖在王室专用的熏香下头，只有他自己才能闻到。房间里的东西很少，但一个王子该有的都有了；地下室，霉味要重得多，还有药剂的刺鼻气味，但要更让他适应些，里头塞了不少尸体和仪器，前者他玩得多，后者他只在更小的时候碰过，再长大点就没什么兴趣了。这倒也好，他和洛斐恩能各玩各的；城堡后头的森林，他最喜欢那儿，能捡到不少死家伙，有些是被吃剩的，有些死得莫名其妙，还有些最好，基本上是完整的，能让他享受多一会儿。也有运气不好的时候，看着像死的，捡回来又活了……

他突然放平手掌，紧紧地贴在裹着碎花桌布的笼子上，像是想把里面的东西压得服帖些。他没法靠这些模拟出目的地的模样，但他想起另一件事。他不记得洛斐恩给的笼子底下有没有装粪盘了。

“不要拉在我身上。”他低声嘟哝道。

猫又低又颤地咪了一声。

“很少有新人知道兵装开发室。”青年说。

“有东西要带给那里的人。”古鲁瓦尔多说。

“真急啊，”眉尾有道疤的青年上下打量了他一阵，“招新飞艇才刚到一小时呢。你最好先回宿舍放好东西，去把队服领了换上，否则可不好到处走动。这里的规矩要比外面多一点。”

“好，”古鲁瓦尔多说，“那么，请问我要怎么过去？”

“往尖塔那边走，”对方想了想，“会见到一个运动场，还有两栋矮一点的宿舍。中间夹着研究大楼，就那儿了。唉，”他不太放心自己的描述似的，“报上你的名字和宿舍号吧。你知道你的宿舍号吗？不是没听完指导偷溜出来的吧？”

古鲁瓦尔多照做了，显然不是偷溜出来的。青年点点头，“好办了。等你忙完，去你头顶的宿舍找一个叫利恩的红头发，就说弗雷特里西教官让他带你去兵装开发室。要是他没空，叫他再给你找一个认路的。”

“谢谢教官。”古鲁瓦尔多抱着一个挺可爱的碎花方包裹，用空着的手敬了个不太标准的礼。

“不客气。”弗雷特里西嘴角微抽，没忍住帮他调整了一下姿势，有点烦恼地说，“你可别让其他人看到这种……之后好好学吧，新兵古鲁瓦尔多。”

“是，教官。”古鲁瓦尔多回答道。

“我还有点事，先走了。迷路就叫人。”弗雷特里西拍拍他的肩膀，匆匆走开。

古鲁瓦尔多目送着这个男人离开，安静地深深吸气。有血和死亡的味道萦绕在弗雷特里西身上，是他喜欢的气息。上飞艇的时候不太有，到了驻地后，这种味道愈发浓郁，几乎每一个见到的人身上都有，不拘男女，目前以弗雷特里西身上的最浓。他们想必为这个世界带来过非常多的死。要是像洛斐恩说的，很快也能轮到他了。而他们这些人，这些连队的人，带来死却是为了更多人的生……那他呢？他暂时还没有这么想过。死就是死。

他一边思索，一边往回走，领衣服，再回宿舍。新兵是分批到的，他的室友还没来，所有的设备都跟老家那儿的不太一样，他找出下机时发放的新兵手册，对照着上面的说明弄懂了自动锁、热水器和一些奇怪东西的使用方法，这才套上新兵的制服。衣服有股怪味儿，有一部分他清楚，是消毒水，另一部分他之后才知道要怎么形容，从工厂刚出炉的衣服才有这种化学制剂和滑石粉甚至塑料混合的味道。他以前的衣服从来没有过。

他顺便打开柜子，拿出里头的床上用品。铺好床之后，他把鼻尖埋进蓬松但有些坚硬的枕头里嗅了嗅。和衣服的气味如出一辙，算不上好闻，非常陌生，也同样崭新。

他环顾了一圈房间，最后打开窗通风，再把钥匙拿上，稳稳地拎起好久没有动静的笼子。

尸体的四肢被那双满是皱褶与斑点的手逐个拉伸，绑在金属杆子上。它因此胸怀大敞，洁白的两颗门牙露出来，嘴唇微张，仿佛正在贪婪地呼吸，以将生命留在躯壳里。古鲁瓦尔多不由将手放在它的胸部。隔着毛皮也仍然冰凉，没有起伏。要是再坚硬些，就和他捏着的手术刀没什么区别了。

“好了，动手吧。”洛斐恩把位置让给他，站在他身后，温暖的手放在他的肩膀上，“轻轻地。不要蛮来。”

“这有什么意义？”古鲁瓦尔多像得到了指令的自动人偶似的举起手，让手术刀的刀刃缓缓地陷进兔子的皮肤里，抱怨道，“它是死的了。”

“就那么切开才没有意义呢。既然都要下手，多学会一点东西不好吗？”洛斐恩捏捏他的后颈。

古鲁瓦尔多不再开口了。他全神贯注地沿着腹中线从下向上切出一道口子。要浅，否则会切进内脏里，切好之后，沿着脖子照样切开一圈。用撕的也可以，但最好用切的。然后把手术刀反过来，慢慢地分离肌肉和皮毛。如果动作够灵巧，会得到一张去头的完整兔皮。这是洛斐恩教的。

古鲁瓦尔多想把刀捅深些，将它整个剖开，让血喷出来。他想破坏这死物的肌肉内脏乃至血管。但他只是慢慢地照着洛斐恩说的做……这不太足够，好在剥开之后尸体也是他的，他可以逐步来。解剖总是要深入一些。

他得到了部分他想要的。尸体被他彻彻底底地解剖了，连脑部也没有放过，他甚至把坐骨神经扯出来让洛斐恩辨认了一下。没有被一滴血染红而且四肢尾巴俱在的毛皮被放在搪瓷盘里，就算古鲁瓦尔多也花了很多时间。

“干的不错。要不要做个标本？”

“怎么做？”

“看你想做骨骼标本还是什么了，总的来说不难，就是要慢慢来，不能毛毛躁躁的。你想试试吗？”

“真麻烦。做吧。”

“还有鞣皮呢？想学吗？这兔子够大，把它处理好之后可以缝个装暖手壶的毛套。”

“要是我下次再带一只回来，可以做手套吗？”

“如果你不介意颜色差异的话。”

“那就这样吧。”

洪亮的号声回荡在新兵宿舍的区域。

古鲁瓦尔多闭着眼睛坐起来，摸到枕头边的衣服和裤子套上，身体转向，顺手扯下挂在床沿的裤子套好，站起来系战术带的时候脚准确地插进靴子里。他睁开眼睛的时候室友也梦游似的穿好了衣服，他们磕磕绊绊地一起挤出门，为了争取时间隔着三四阶地跳着下楼。

教官已经站在那了。

“突击训练！”弗雷特里西一脸轻松，“我们从涡带回了一批敌性生物。工程师已经处理过了，它们会在三小时内死亡，在这段时间里，你们要充分地练手。”

古鲁瓦尔多稍微精神了点。

他在连队已经训练几个月了，学到的都是新鲜东西。他们锻炼身体，学习技术，尝试配合。所有人都被吆喝着干这个干那个。他们定时观看视频，开头会是各种怪物，弗雷特里西解说杀死它们的方法，要是随队监督不在或者是熟人，弗雷特里西就继续放下去。这部分是连队真实战斗的状态，战胜战败的都有，呵斥、咆哮、哭泣和祈祷的声音回荡在放映室里，有一些会以扑面而来的怪物和黑屏作为结尾。古鲁瓦尔多一向坐在前排，目不转睛地盯着那些死亡。

然后弗雷特里西会在最后排总结：“这就是你们以后要干的事了，可得加油活着啊。”

古鲁瓦尔多认为他说的很对。

现在实践的时候终于到了。新兵队伍开拔，被弗雷特里西领着向训练场小跑前进。

敌性生物被关在笼子里，每一只都在暴躁地掰着钢条。它们很矮，大约1阿尔雷左右，长得和人相似。

古鲁瓦尔多细致地观察着它们。这种生物上课的时候没有学过，但既然长得像人，器官构造应该也像人，那心脏就在左边。不在的话，一路剖下去就好了。砍断脊椎骨无论如何都管用，但制式的剑够不够锋利是个问题。

弗雷特里西宣布：“两人一组进行训练，一次放三组，先尝试防御，习惯之后开始攻击。基本功里什么都有，现在是时候灵活运用了，别像木头一样傻站着！注意安全，当我吹哨时，杀死敌人。”

古鲁瓦尔多迈步站到布列依斯身旁，手扶上了训练用剑。

布列依斯看了他一眼：“别害怕。”

“不，”古鲁瓦尔多慢吞吞地说，“我不害怕。”

轮到他们的时候，他让布列依斯先上。布列依斯敏捷地试探了几个来回，一开始动作还很生疏，渐渐地招式之间的衔接熟练了起来。他再次把怪物挡开，示意该古鲁瓦尔多了。他急切地迎上去，怪物的身上已经有不少伤口了，是布列依斯造成的。他没什么耐心躲闪，只粗粗练习了一下防御的架势就开始进攻，练习用剑克制地劈砍戳刺在怪物身上，血溅射在地板和衣服上，怪物嚎叫着冲上来。古鲁瓦尔多稍稍侧身，让布列依斯也加入。他嗅着血腥味，呼吸粗重地等待。

哨声响起了。

古鲁瓦尔多做了个手势，布列依斯退开。他像是想拥抱怪物一样大步向前，细剑凶狠地刺进怪物的胸膛，透背而出。他加了几分力气，剑身倾斜地往下划，布满褶皱的坚硬皮肤像拉链两旁的布一样分开，鲜红的肉暴露出来，中间夹着惨白的骨头。血喷在他的脸上，古鲁瓦尔多没有眨眼，透过血红的视线，他看到了被剖成两半的心脏，在左边，还在跳动。

他想起了昨晚的梦。他直到现在才想起来原来昨晚做了梦。

“这样不对，对吧？”古鲁瓦尔多问。

“唔。”洛斐恩直截了当地说，“你是个问题分子啊。要是不控制自己，会造成大麻烦的。”

古鲁瓦尔多恹恹地把青蛙丢掉：“我知道。”

“死本身是没有问题的。所有人都会死。”洛斐恩把他拉到花园的水池边，给他洗掉手上的黏液。骨瘦如柴的手和丰腴白皙的手形成了鲜明的对比。他的手指在古鲁瓦尔多的指缝里穿梭，直到摸上去不再粘腻，最后将那双只有他的手掌一半大的手摁在水里，再提出来。

“但是，死应该在该来的时候来，你不应该把它提前，除非你有好的理由。生物都想尽量推迟死。”

“为什么？”

“如果叫你现在死，你愿意吗？”

古鲁瓦尔多在裤子上擦了擦手才回答：“不。”

“为什么？”

“要是死了，就不能继续了。”古鲁瓦尔多含糊地说。

洛斐恩没有要求他说得更明白，“就是这个道理。”

“但就算找到好的理由，本质不还是因为我喜欢吗？”

“不一定，有时候好的理由会超越你的喜好。而且这两者不冲突。”洛斐恩掏出手巾给他擦手，“总之，要有好的理由。不可以乱来。没有找到好的理由，就不动手，明白吗？”

古鲁瓦尔多皱起眉头。他妥协地嗯了一声。

“虽然很辛苦，不过要坚持啊。”洛斐恩说。

闹钟响了，古鲁瓦尔多迷迷糊糊地起床穿衣服。他踩着鞋帮飘进盥洗室，打开水龙头，撑不住了似的把脑袋栽进洗手盆里。冰凉的水流敲在后脑勺上，又流向脖颈，像惊走栖鸟一样惊走残留的睡意。

他抹了把脸，又收拾一番，尽量轻地出门。室友还在睡，只有这批新兵里成绩靠前的人才得到了跟随主部队进入涡的资格，但很快也会轮到他们的。大家最终都要上前线。

集合地点已经有人在了，古鲁瓦尔多来的不算早也不算迟。他们三三两两地聚成堆等待着，教官在十几分钟后才到。

“太紧张了啊你们，实习而已，用不着这么早，安排的时间很充足。”弗雷特里西点了点人头，有点无奈地示意他们列队。

“今天的涡在驻地向东两百里处，之前已经有人进去做过初步的探察，威胁不大，很适合让你们练手，我就提前申请了。本来应该再过几个月的。”弗雷特里西说，“不过，想必有些人已经等不及了，所以不如就这样开始吧。”

队伍跟着他走进兵装保管室，领取武器，坐上武装车。古鲁瓦尔多仔细地检查着武器。

在连队，新兵从练习用武器过渡到真刀实枪的时间很短，比隆兹布鲁军队所用的时间要短得多，古鲁瓦尔多第一次沾血后没多久就领到了新的剑。接下来实际操作的机会忽地变多了，几乎每次连讨伐完讨涡回来他们都会得到一次加餐。

第一次实操回来，古鲁瓦尔多做了梦。怪物的肢体伸长，变得光滑白净，丑陋的五官向人靠拢，它成为一个成年男性，赤裸着，浑身是伤地嘶吼着向他冲来。古鲁瓦尔多用同样的姿势把剑递进他的胸膛并剖开他。他感到十分的快乐。

过了一个多小时，目的地到了。武装车无声无息地带着他们进入了另一个世界。古鲁瓦尔多一直盯着外面的景色，明明原本还是森林的，下车时踏上的已经是草原了。

“实操得分最高的四个人跟我去拿核心，剩下的四人一组从外围向里收紧，遇到敌性生物以防御为主，有机会就击杀。注意安全，如果遇到处理不了的危险立刻鸣笛。”弗雷特里西吩咐道。

古鲁瓦尔多上前一步，跟在他身后。

发觉有人向核心靠近的时候，敌性生物们自然会跳出来防卫。人身羊头的怪物从一个个地穴里钻出来，吆喝着试图阻止他们，古鲁瓦尔多自如地挥着剑，尽量地冲着头、咽喉、心脏、膝盖这些要害而去。他第一次如此大量地制造死，生命在剑刺进肉体里的触感中消逝，发甜的血腥味缠绕在身上，他感到愉快和更多的渴望，第无数次确认他由衷地喜爱这种反常行为。他仍然和队友们保持着突进的队形，没有脱队去追击逃走的敌性生物。

弗雷特里西一直旁观着，直到因为守卫核心而变异得更加可怕的怪物出现了才将毫不犹豫地冲上去的古鲁瓦尔多拉回来：“虽然干的不错，但大家伙可得留给教官啊，你们就学学怎么回收核心吧。”

新兵与连队正式成员的能力完全无法相提并论，弗雷特里西只在瞬息之间就洞穿了首领的心脏。古鲁瓦尔多借机砍杀了不少想过来帮忙的敌性生物，直到弗雷特里西喊停他才收手。他浑身热汗，心跳飞快，首次感到如此满足。

在回收核心的时间里，剩余的新兵也陆陆续续地来到了这儿，弗雷特里西将核心收起：“恭喜，你们也算是成功地消灭过一个涡了。接下来可得开始正式拯救世界了啊。”

古鲁瓦尔多不晓得为什么他的心跳得更快了。一个隐约的线头出现在思想里的某个角落，此时却没有足够的时间让他把线头挑出来，失去了核心的世界不能久留，新兵们用最快的速度返回武装车，进行撤退。

古鲁瓦尔多身上满是汗臭和血味，但每个人都差不多，因此也没人为了那难闻的气味而远离他。他们似乎都还沉浸在消灭了涡的情绪里，有些人在大嚷，有些人眼眶发红。只要稍加思索就知道是为什么，会加入连队的人大多深受涡害，失去了亲朋甚至整个家乡。隆兹布鲁是被涡侵袭得较少的国家，但洛斐恩也跟他说过一些相关的信息。

他竭力想象过。那或许是一种非常巨大的空洞，是性命，记忆，土地之死的结合，只要稍加触碰就令他感到强烈的不悦。他不希望这种空洞出现在他身旁。

他擦拭着剑，线头又出现了，这次他有充足的时间抓住它，把它慢慢扯出来。

是喜悦。他确信那是不同于制造死而得到的另一种喜悦。其缘由或许——不，就是在于他为阻止那种空洞的发生而出力了。刚到连队时，他并没有特别想到自己在干什么，只不过是换了个地方生活而已。但此时此刻，看着沾满血的剑，弗雷特里西的话又响了起来。这把剑通过带来许多的死而稍微拯救了世界。他清晰地认识到他做了一件好的事情，不同于他那为人所恐惧的喜好，他做的这件事情既同样真心去做，又会被感激与称赞。对所有人都有益处。

好的理由。

很久以前，在他还是个小毛孩的时候，洛斐恩告诉他他需要好的理由。直到现在，他想他或许终于明白什么是好的理由了。

古鲁瓦尔多发觉自己可能找到了一条新的道路，比之前的要广阔得多，好走得多。

他不禁露出了笑容。


End file.
